Frontera
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal visita a su hermano menor para hablar tranquilamente, pero hay algo que lo inquieta desde hace rato.Hay cosas con la que España no debe jugar.


Portugal había ido a casa de su hermano menor a hacerle una pequeña visita. Con la crisis y el trabajo hacía tiempo que no se reunían tranquilamente a charlar un rato los dos y se agradecía pasar un rato con tu hermano sin que Alemania estuviera gritando o regañando a alguien

Se encontraban los dos tomando tranquilamente un buen vino, cosecha española por supuesto. Habían charlado de muchas cosas pero había una cosa, una pequeña cosita que al portugués le llevaba comiendo la cabeza desde hacía unas semanas.

-Irmaõ….-interrumpió Paulo, su hermano le estaba contando una de sus anécdotas con sus dos grandes amigos

-¿Qué pasa Pau?

-Hay una cosa..,que me gustaría comentarte

-¿Qué es? Dila, dila-dijo el español sonriente

-Últimamente veo nuestra frontera más al oeste…¿tienes algo que ver en eso?

El español siguió sonriendo pero esta vez se le notaba el nerviosismo, el portugués frunció el ceño, conocía a su hermano y vecino de toda la vida y llevaban juntos desde que eran Lusitania e Hispania.

-Son imaginaciones tuya Paulo~ yo no muevo la frontera

-Ya…

-Ademas ¿para que lo iba a hacer?

-Cierto, perdón hermano, fue una tontería ¿para que ibas a hacer eso?

-Eso ¿para que iba a hacer eso? Ni que necesitase terrenos para construir ni nada

Algo en la mente del portugués encajo y lo miro fijamente dejando la copa de vino en la mesa que había entre los dos.

-En la reunión mundial dijiste que necesitabas terrenos

-¿Lo dije?

-Sí, lo dijiste-asiente-Y le reclamaste Gibraltar a Arthur…

-¡Gibraltar es español!¡Debería dármelo!-exclamo interrumpiendo a su hermano

-Y te dijo que no-continuo Paulo como si su hermano menor no le hubiera interrumpido-y dijiste algo de un plan B

-Me encanta el plan B~

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Portugal, un escalofrió parecido a cuando en la época colonial su hermano intentaba invadirlo.

-Antonio…¿me incluye a mí el plan B?

Antonio solo agrando su sonrisa y se la dirigió a su hermano como si nada pasara

-Eso es un si…¡Deja de mover la frontera!

-Yo no muevo la frontera

-Tampoco vale si la mueve alguien por ti…

-Joo ¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! Ese trocito de la península es mío

-¡Pero yo necesito terreno!

-Pues se lo quitas a..esto…eh...-se paró a pensar a quien se lo podría quitar, Antonio solo tenía de vecino a Francia, cosa que descarto enseguida (no quería que su hermano terminara invadido), a Andorra y a él-¡A alguien!

-Pero yo quiero contigo..¡Vamos Pau!¡Unámonos!

-¡Que no!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó España haciendo un puchero que hizo que Portugal mirara a otro lado, no aguantaba la cara de corderito de su hermano menor ponía, conseguía que cediera ante lo que pedía.

-Porque ya lo intentamos una vez y no salía bien, no duramos ni un siglo juntos.

-P-Pero…-se engancha al brazo de su hermano y tira de él-venga Pau, unámonos, venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga venga

-¡Que no y para ya!

-Pero Pau..soy tu hermanito pequeño…tienes que cuidarme

-Yo te cuido desde la distancia que da la frontera

-Pero si solo serían ventajas

-No, no serían-lo mira de reojo-dime una

-¡Tendríamos muchos idiomas!

-Castellano, portugués, catalán, vasco, gallego…¿no te parecen muchos idiomas?

-Es mejor para el mercado laboral

-¿y la selección de futbol? Si nos unimos Portugal también seria campeona del mundo-comentó el portugués esperando que eso lo echara para atrás

-Algo bueno que te llevas

-¿Y cómo se llamaría el país?

-Pues…-se puso a pensar-¡Unión Ibérica!

-Eso me suena…¿y quién se cambiaría los apellidos eh? Porque si somos la representación del mismo país tendremos el mismo apellido

-Pues tu

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque es evidente que eres el más uke de los dos hermani…-se vio interrumpido por un cojín que Portugal le tiro a la cara-¡ay, eso me dolió!

Portugal se levantó con la cara rojo de vergüenza y salió de la casa

-¡Pero no te enfades, que era broma!-exclamo Antonio saliendo detrás de él

Consiguió alcanzar a su hermano y se puso a su lado sonriendo.

-Venga, si solo serían ventajas~

-¿Cuántas veces me has intentando invadir hermano?

El español junto los dedos mirando al suelo.

-¿y cuantas te ha salido bien?

El español se rasco la mejilla sonriendo nerviosamente

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora te saldrá bien?

-Que estas en crisis-sonríe mirándolo

Paulo se quedó callado al haber sido pillado por su hermano, Antonio solo amplio la sonrisa

-T-tú también lo estas

-Pero menos que tu

Pillado de nuevo Paulo avanzo más rápido dejando a su hermano atrás. El español lo siguió riéndose un poco, Portugal lo miro de reojo y decidió tirar la única opción que le quedaba.

-Se lo diré a mama

-¡Eso no vale Pau!

-¡Si vale Anto!

-Pues yo..pues yo..¡Se lo diré a papa!

-¿y que le dirás?

-Que quiero seguir sus pasos como conquistador y seguro que me anima~

-Es también mi padre no dejara que lo hagas

-Si lo hare y el reino de Portugal será mío

-¡Soy una república idiota!

-…da igual, la cosa es que serás mío

Paulo se tiró encima de Antonio para empezar a pelearse y forcejear, Antonio solo se reía por los insultos en portugués que su hermano le decía y que él no entendía.

Entonces pasaron un grupo de mujeres cerca de donde se estaban peleando. Ambos pararon de pelearse y miraron al grupo de chicas

-¿lo has visto?

-Si hermano, eran lindas

-Mucho fusososo~

Ambos se acercaron a las chicas y se pusieron a hablar desplegando su encanto latino natural. En menos de unos minutos ambos tenían el número de todas las chicas del grupo.

-Oye..¿nosotros no hablábamos de algo?

-Nah, no creo que fuera importante Pau

-Tengo la sensación de que si era importante…

-¡Ya se! Hablábamos de vinos

-¿seguro?

-Segurísimo

….

Merece review? Un gatito? Un tomate?


End file.
